The instant invention relates generally to improvements in aircraft passenger information systems. More particularly, the instant invention pertains to a new and improved audio system for utilization in the passenger compartment of an aircraft. The instant invention provides instructive and entertaining audio information to an aircraft passenger.
Display systems relating to aircraft abound in the prior art. Such systems are utilized for a variety of purposes. Some purposes include tracking and analyzing information relating to air traffic control, displaying information on flights to provide for advanced planning and scheduling, and monitoring ground traffic at an airport. However, such systems are typically used for the administering of aircraft traffic, not for aircraft passengers.
As to aircraft passengers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,696, to Salter, Jr., et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,590 to Pitts, teach some visual display solutions of providing visual information to aircraft passengers. Both of these patents are incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,696 teaches a visual display electronics package connecting the airborne electronics of a passenger aircraft to the passenger visual display system of the aircraft. The visual display electronics package provides passengers with a variety of real-time visual displays of information, such as ground speed, outside air temperature, or altitude. Other visually displayed information by the visual display electronics package includes a map of the area over which the aircraft flies, and destination information. This visual display information includes graphical items such as a chart of the destination terminal including aircraft gates and connecting flight information listings.
Although the visual display electronics package of U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,696 may provide useful information to passengers in an aircraft, it does not automatically tailor such information to the phases of flight of the aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,590 teaches one solution to automatically provide visual display flight information, utilizing a predetermined sequence of visual display information corresponding to various phases of the flight plan of the aircraft.
However, neither of these patents address the serious problem of, e.g., sightless persons, or sight challenged persons, and their flight information needs. Nor does either of these patents address the problems resulting when the passengers would rather not look at a visual display. Nor does the conventional art provide solutions for the passengers, for example, that do not wish to disturb adjoining passengers, e.g., at night, by looking at a lighted visual display.
Further un-accommodated are the needs of any passenger, e.g., that might wish to look out the window and observe the points of interest, rather that having to study the points of interest on a visual display. Also not accommodated are the passengers that would, e.g., prefer to read, rather than having to study the visual display to know when a point of interest is coming up.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a device and method for providing an approximately real-time flight information audio system for aircraft passengers that describes useful information to aircraft passengers en route to their destination.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a device and method for providing a flight information audio system for aircraft passengers that connects into the present passenger information system of the aircraft.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a device and method for providing a flight information audio system for the aircraft passenger wherein the system describes flight information. The flight information may include, for example, ground speed, distance or time to destination or to points of interest, approximately real-time description of points of interest, flight plan, and outside air temperature.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a device and method for providing an audio system for the aircraft passenger that describes a predetermined sequence of flight information corresponding to each phase of the flight plan of the aircraft.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a device and method for providing an audio system for aircraft passengers that describes the terminal at which the aircraft is to land. The audio system may also include additional useful information such as the arrival gate, baggage claim area, and other gate locations in the terminal.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a device and method for providing an aircraft passenger audio system wherein the system describes, for example, connecting gate information. The connecting gate information may include departure gates, times of departure, destinations, and flight numbers.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a device and method for providing an aircraft passenger audio system wherein the system may provide, for example, audio advertising content delivered to the passenger.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a solution for at least some of these aforementioned problems.
The full scope of the instant invention is best understood by examining the detailed description and appended claims with reference to the drawings. However, a brief summary of the invention follows.
Briefly described, the instant invention comprises a device and a method that provides for an audio flight information system. The audio system may include a flight-worthy electronics package that connects into the airborne electronics of a passenger aircraft, and to that aircraft""s passenger system. The audio system may provide passengers with a variety of audio information.
The audio information may include a variety of information tailored to phases of the flight plan of the aircraft. Thus, during takeoff, the system may describe the flight plan of the aircraft, whereas during descent, the system may describe the distance to destination and time to destination. Other information that may be described, as desired, may include ground speed, outside air temperature, altitude, time or distance to a point of interest, and points of interest of the area that the aircraft is flying over at any particular moment. The audio system may cause these sequences of descriptions to recite automatically as determined by the preprogramming of the system.
Passengers may also be provided with audio destination information. The audio system may describe the terminals and the aircraft gates. The audio system may also identify the gate at which the aircraft will be arriving, connecting flight information, including describing flight numbers, times, gates, and destination.
Also, passengers may be provided with audio advertising content. For example, before or after an audio description of a point of interest, an advertising clip or segment may be provided.